ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ-Yugioh
This is my Fan Fiction where DBZ characters enter the Yugioh world and must gather enough energy to leave. The events take place during Yugioh GX since I don't like the series after that. Inform me if I make mistakes. All of these will be updtated as more I add more information. Story and timeline The story takes place after the incident with Bills. Many characters are transported into the Yugioh universe, even the dead.The Creator God of Light, Horakhty transports all of them including villains that died and tells them that the disturbtion of energy in this universe has caused another universe to collide. The energy brought in people who had a signifigance in that universe no matter if they were dead or not. Horakhty also says that to leave, a large amount of duel energy has to be obtained so people are split up. In the Yugioh verse, it has been a month since Jaden graduated duel academy. Rules Most of the rules remain the same. One big change is that there is no limit to the extra deck. I'll list some basic rules but complex rules are not needed for this fan fiction. #Each player starts out with 8,000 lifepoints. #In order to win, you either reduce your opponents lifepoints to 0, win with an alternate win condition, or win by decking your opponent out(This is when they have no cards left in their deck.) #There are 3 basic types of cards: Monsters, Spels, and Traps. #You cannot activate trap cards in your hand or during the turn you set it unless an effect allows you to do so. #Normal spells cannot be used during the opponents turn or your battle phase uless an effect allows you to do so. #Each player starts out with 5 cards and you can draw 1 card during your draw phase. #During your end phase, you must discard cards until your hand size is 6. #Extra deck cards have alternate methods of being summoned. #Cards used that don't remain on the field are sent to the graveyard unless something like macro cosmos is active. #Banishing is another place cards can go to. #Cards in the graveyard and banished can only be brought back if an effect allows you to do so. Extra deck cards and ritual monsters can only be special summoned from the graveyard or banished if they were properly summoned. #You can only normal summon or set one monster a turn. #Special summoning monsters don't have specific limits and also include fusions. #You need at least 40 cards in your deck and the maximum is 60. List of Cards These are all the cards created for DBZ-Yugioh. If you see any mistakes with the pictures, comment here or in their pages so I will know what to change. DBZ-Yugioh: Kid Goku DBZ-Yugioh: Earth DBZ-Yugioh: Kid Krillin DBZ-Yugioh: King Piccolo DBZ-Yugioh: Base Goku DBZ-Yugioh: Cymbal DBZ-Yugioh: Tambourine DBZ-Yugioh: Drum DBZ-Yugioh: Transform Main Characters These are the characters planned. Protagonists *Goku *Vegeta *Jaden Yuki *Yugi Motto *Krillin *Bulma *Chi-Chi *Tien *Chaoutzu *Android 18 *Tien *Yamcha *Videl *Gohan *Gotenks *Trunks *Goten *Piccolo *Majin Buu *King Kai *KAbito Kai Minor Characters *The Creator God of Light, Horakhty *Firec *Damok *Old Kai Antagonists *King Piccolo *Frieza *Cell *Dr.Gero *Raditz *Nappa *Babidi *Super Buu *Kid Buu *Bills *Whiss Episodes Episode 1: DBZ-Yugioh: Episode 1 Clash Between Father and Son Gallery These show all the cards in the series. They are large so that the effects can be easily seen. Krillin Card.png Cymbal Card.png Base Goku Card.png King Piccolo Card.png Drum card.png Tambourine card.png Kid goku card.jpg Dbz yugioh transform spell.PNG Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan Category:Incomplete Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Pictures Category:Needs Links Category:DBZ-Yugioh